the_sudric_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Thomasfanfromyoutube/Obstacles Analysis - The Sudric Theories
Hello, and welcome to The Sudric Theories. In these next few units of time we will be discussing the Obstacles music video and analyzing the footage that has yet to be seen in the series proper. Shot 1 The first shot of the video shows us a view of a large rock, which we know to be the home of Boulder, as shown in his promo and later in the video. I personally like this shot as it is a very simple view of a recurring setpiece. It would look nicer if what we know as a mountain wasn't next to giant picnic tables and a massive fence though. Update: Theory debunked Shot 2 The second shot shows us Boulder's rear end. A fine sight indeed. Shot 3 The third shot graces us with the lord's face. This shot is basically Boulder's promo but zoomed out. Boulder is atop his rock and staring out into the vast wilderness, without a doubt deep in thought. That is all he can do, at least as far as we know. All he can do is observe the present and reflect and what has already happened. Shot 4 Oh look! Something is moving now! The fourth shot shows us a character we currently know as Depressed Lorry traveling along a beach or coastline. It is unknown where this is, but it is likely a beach somewhere on the Mainland or some other country. I doubt that it is Sodor, as we have evidence from his short that he resides on the Mainland. He is likely there, unless he's off to Benidorm to pay Oliver a visit. Update: Theory debunked Shot 5 The fifth shot shows us a river. This one in particular is soley composed of my tears, tears that have flowed on long nights where the moon is full but my heart is empty, empty and longing for the next installment of The Sudric Legends. Shot 6 The sixth shot is another river. My theory is that TheSudricLegend was trying to reenact The Fat Controller's Holiday, but tried too hard and ended up actually getting his canal boat stuck. I mean seriously though there's nothing here to speculate upon, unless this sequence of outdoor shots represents the sights that Depressed Lorry sees on his travels. Shot 7 On the road again Goin' places that I've never been Seein' things that I may never see again And I can't wait to get on the road again Shot 8 Various houses and grass that needs to be cut. Shot 9 This shot is the last outdoor shot for awhile. It's just a construction vehicle next to a large fence. These shots were filmed just for the music video and don't need anything, but to make me feel better about wasting my time, I declare that it hints at the past of a certain character who was involved with construction. Shot 10 And now, trains! This shot is an extended version of a shot from Fifty Shades of Purple. It is of Belle pulling some coaches, but this is a reference to Journey Beyond Sodor , where Belle's model was used to represent a mainland engine. This is the same thing, as this scene actually takes place on the mainland somehwere near the Culdee Fell Campsite . Shot 11 Here is our first glimpse at the magical engine, Proteus. Here he is seen travelling on a bridge near a field. It is unknown where he is, but it can be assumed that is not the Magic Railroad, as he is a former resident there. Shot 12 Shot 13 Category:Blog posts